Many communities throughout the world have very little infrastructure in place for the safe and sanitary handling of human waste. As a result, these communities are subject to a variety of health hazards associated with human waste as well as the general noxious nature of the waste. As such, there is a general need for apparatuses and methods that enable the safe and sanitary handling of human waste in a low-infrastructure environment. There is a further need for the handling of such human waste to be recycled in a safe and sanitary manner.
Additionally, many of the same communities that lack infrastructure of managing human waste also suffer from a lack of access to other resources, such a fuel. Accordingly, there is a need for apparatuses and methods that enable the generation of useable fuel sources from resources readily available in remote, underdeveloped areas.